1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless-loop tape cassette wherein a magnetic tape such as an audio tape, or a tape such as a cleaning tape is wound and housed, and which is cooperable with an automatic shut-off, an autoreverse mechanism and the like.
2. Discussion of Background
As shown in FIG. 26, a conventional endless-loop tape cassette has such a structure that a hub a is rotatably arranged so as to be fitted on a central annular projection b of a disk d, and a magnetic tape c is wound in a stack around the hub a on the disk d. When the disk is driven for rotation, the wound tape is subjected to a rotation force in the direction indicated by an arrow A. In addition, the tape c is drawn out of the inside of the stack in the direction indicated by an arrow B by a pinch roller and a capstan. The tape c is pulled past a guide roller and returned to the outside of the stack to be wound. When the tape is drawn out, the rotation force indicated by the arrow A gives a feeding force to the tape, and the hub a is freely rotatable. As a result, the tape is unlikely to be tightly wound, and a tape drawing force is minimized, allowing wow to decrease.
The conventional endless-loop tape cassette which has a supply reel side free can not be set to be used in a cassette recorder wherein an automatic shut-off detector is provided on a tape supply shaft, or a cassette player on a vehicle wherein a tape is prevented from being loosely wound and is automatically ejected. When the traveling of the tape is reversed in a cassette recorder with an autoreverse function, the tape can not be wound, creating a problem in that the tape has traveling trouble.